


Orange Lilly (Hatred and Revenge)

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: Floral Language Drabbles [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: She revenges all the pain her friends had endured at the hands of Naraku. She fires the final blow.  (A small drabble written for Dokuga)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Floral Language Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160537
Kudos: 6





	Orange Lilly (Hatred and Revenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to it's creators.
> 
> Author Note: in response to Kneazels Language of Flowers Orange Lilly Prompt

Kagome glared with every fiber of her being at the despicable creature that stood ahead of her. This creature deserved no pity from her, she never felt such furious emotions as she felt now for anyone before. This creature had destroyed her friends lives, brought bloodshed and war to the land, and had tried to kill her kit.

Shippou was being held by Sango who being protected by Miroku was working on tending to the kit's wounds.

She watched as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hacked and and slashed at the weakening creature. But she would not be denied her revenge, Naraku had crossed the line when he attacked her kit. Now Kagome's hate for the dark Hanyou seethed through her.

She raised her bow and released her arrow, her aim powerful and true hit it's mark piercing the dark hanyou's chest creating a large hole as a white light burst from it. The light surrounded Naraku purifying him as he faded away into nothing.

"Mama?" Kagome's hatred for the creature faded to relief at the sound of her kit's voice. She turned running over to Sango and taking Shippou into her arms.

"It's okay Shippou," she hugged her kit close as she closed her eyes. "It's all over, Naraku's gone."


End file.
